


Never Fallen From Quite This High

by whamiltrash



Series: Whamilton Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamiltrash/pseuds/whamiltrash
Summary: George and Alex share a bed in a blasting heatwave. Alex says some cute stuff in a sleepy haze, George melts.—————Fluff Prompt: “You’re so soft.”Title from ocean eyes by Billie Eilish





	Never Fallen From Quite This High

Silent wisps of cooling breeze snuck through George’s cracked window, enveloping his shared bedroom in a layer of bliss. The summer heat had been brutal on George and Alex, rendering them trapped in George’s apartment for the week until the unexpected heatwave blew over. Their office had been closed because their air conditioning had broken at the worst time, making the two live in the seclusive chill of George’s apartment.

This was really the first time Alex had ever spent more than a few hours at George’s; their relationship was still in the blooming phase and the two were still learning about each other romantically and their boundaries. They knew each other very well already - Alex had been George’s best employee for around two years now - but getting to know each other on such an intimate level was a challenge for them both. Heatwave be damned or not, Alex was honestly over the moon at the fact that he’d be with George for a week because his shitty apartment had no working air conditioning for years now and he simply loved his boyfriend’s company.

Alex still felt like he had to hold his tongue around George, considering he was his boss. No matter how many times George insisted that he could relax, Alexander still felt like he should treat him like he’d treat Washington: his boss, not George: his boyfriend. George had two sides to himself: he had a stoic exterior that had an air of respect following him wherever he went but as soon as he stepped into his home and into the arms of his boyfriend, that harsh exterior was peeled away to reveal a caring, sweet man that was truly George Washington.

Despite George’s apartment having air conditioning, the uncomfortable heat was still evidently hanging in the air until the sun set and they were wrapped in the cool recluse of the night, where they were safe to cuddle and sleep to their hearts’ content.

Which was exactly what they were doing now.

The comforter was stripped from the two’s bodies, thrown to the bottom of the bed as an afterthought. Alex laid wrapped around George’s bare middle, his head laid on the rising chest of his boyfriend as a strong hand coaxed through Alex’s hair. Alex was on the tipping point of sleep, his voice thick and slurred and his eyelids fluttering occasionally to stare up at the incredible man that he was stretched out on. George looked down to meet his eyes when he felt his boy shift slightly, melting at the adoring smile that he was met with. He always reciprocated.

Eventually George felt sleep pulling at his eyes, allowing his eyes to droop and his breathing even out. The hand that was tangled in Alex’s hair dropped to his shoulder, pulling the boy closer into him. George was close to finally sleeping in the unforgiving heat when he heard an unmistakable mutter from his boyfriend.

“You’re so soft,” Alex blurted, his subconscious clearly taking over as he grew more tired. The fact that the well-spoken, articulate Alexander would say something so out of the blue and unplanned brought a smile to George’s face. A feeling of warmth crested in his heart and spread along his veins into every part of his body as the realisation hit him: he truly, fully, loved Alexander. The fact that Alexander trusted George with the most vulnerable parts of him made George ache with love for his boy.

Alex would deal with the repercussions of his comment in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so i feel like this fic was a little stuffy and a bit.... shit  
> but if you liked then i really appreciate kudos and comments!!  
> i also have tumblr and instagram so if you have any prompts drop ‘em there or in the comments :-)  
> my tumblr is /whamiltrash  
> my instagram is @whamiltrash


End file.
